


Find your way back to the grave

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural Elements, ambiguous JayTim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: Tim es un fantasma.Cosas pasan.





	Find your way back to the grave

**Author's Note:**

> _Daaaamn Teme! back at it again with the Supernatural references!_
> 
>  
> 
> No me arrepiento.

La primera vez que sucede, Dick está en la cueva curando sus heridas después una mala patrulla. Se encuentra con el botiquín en sus manos caminando hacia la mesa cuando se da cuenta que no está solo.

Hay alguien en la silla de Batman y por un momento piensa que es Bruce o tal vez Damian, pero ve un traje rojo y negro.

Dick está a punto de gritar porque es una pesadilla, debe serlo.

Entonces ve a… _esa cosa_ girar y verlo.

_Esa cosa_ muestra una sonrisa.

 

**-¿qué haces?-** y suena en verdad confundido. Eso no puede ser posible, no cuando _él_ esta…- **Sabes que eres pésimo en eso-**

 

Dick no sabe si decir algo o correr. _Esa cosa_ camina hacia él y solo puede quedarse completamente inmóvil.

Cuando se acercar lo suficiente, le quita el botiquín de las manos.

**-Déjame ayudar-**

 

Tan solo recuerda haberse desmayado –quiere pensar que fue por la pérdida de sangre-. Cuando despierta, sus heridas están limpias y curadas, de esa manera que solo _él_ podía hacerlo.

 

Por un momento puede sentir mucho más fría la cueva que de costumbre.

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

La segunda vez que sucede, Jason se encuentra golpeando a unos vendedores de drogas. Lo típico.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, después de llamar a la policía, siente una presencia detrás suyo.

Piensa que es el mocoso, B o hasta Dickie pero la voz que escucha esta… _mal._

 

**-¿Te he dicho cuanto amo verte trabajar?-**

 

Entonces gira con el arma en mano apuntando al frente, porque… No. No de nuevo. Su Babybird no puede estar persiguiéndolo – atormentándolo- de nuevo.

Pero lo ve. Es _él_. Con su traje.

Es Red Robin quien está frente de él.

 

**-Red… Babybird…-**

 

Quiere acercarse, quiere tocarlo. -Quiere saber que esta vez no desaparecerá.-

 

**-¿Qué pasa contigo?-** nota la preocupación en el tono.

 

Dios, _Tim._

 

**-Vamos, Hood. Tenemos que volver a casa-** entonces Red Robin comienza a correr hacia el otro edificio.

 

Y no, no puede dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Así que corre detrás de él y cuando salta de la orilla del edificio, desaparece.

Después de eso, Jason termina en un bar cerca de su departamento. –El departamento que compartían ambos-

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

La tercera vez que sucede, Damian está en una misión por su cuenta. Batman esta fuera del planeta en una misión con la JL. Nightwing se encuentra con los Titanes en San Francisco. Y Red Hood está en su territorio.

Damian está dispuesto a probarle a su Padre que él era mucho mejor que cualquier Robin –mucho mejor que _Drake_ \- Que él no moriría tan fácil.

Antes te terminar la noche, Robin se encuentra con Dos-Caras.

Sus hombres no son rivales para él de ninguna forma.

 

**-¿desde cuándo las pequeñas aves salen solas?-**

 

Entonces, simplemente se detiene en su camino. Aguanta la respiración, porque…

 

**-¿Drake?-**

**-Nada de nombres en el campo-**

 

Pasa justo a su lado para golpear levemente su cabeza -y se siente tan _real_.-

Lo ve correr hacia la puerta donde está Dos-Caras.

Cuando él entra, Drake ya no está y Dos-Caras esta inconsciente en el suelo.

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

La cuarta vez que sucede, Bruce entra a la biblioteca buscando un libro cualquiera cuando ve a alguien sentado en el lugar de Tim.

 

**-Hey B-**

 

Él se queda por un rato viendo al menor-que se encuentra con libro en mano, un pijama puesto y con su cabello desordenado-. Como si acabara de despertar.

 

**-Tim-**

 

No dice nada más para sentarse en su lugar –justo al lado de Tim- y comienza a leer su libro.

Cuando termina de leer y alza la mirada, Tim no está.

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

Todos se encuentran en su estudio.

Actualmente el lugar más seguro para hablar en toda la mansión –si lo que leyeron en línea sobre protegerse de fantasmas en verdad es cierto-

Nadie dice nada, nadie sabe exactamente qué decir.

Ve a Jason jugar con su encendedor. Ve a Dick apretar sus rodillas. Ve a Damian morder su labio, nervioso. Y el sigue con el libro de hace días atrás en sus manos. –ese que fue movido por _alguien._ Terminando en el lugar de Tim-

Todo el mundo sigue sin decir nada hasta que alguien toca la puerta.

 

**-Amo Bruce…-** alza la ceja esperando que Alfred siga hablando **-…Amo Timothy me pidió decirle que no olvidara la fecha de hoy-**

 

Claro que no la olvida-Tim siempre se la recordaba cuando estaba tan metido en un caso o tan cansado como para recordar en que día estaban.-

Era el día que sus padres murieron

 

**-Sí. Gracias, Alfred. Dile a…-** y todos lo miran **-…a Tim que gracias por recordármelo-**

**-Bien, señor-**

**-B…-** comienza Dick.

**-No lo sé-**

 

Simplemente no sabe que sucede.

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

Tim murió hace meses. Cuando un edificio cayó en el centro de la ciudad.

Había civiles dentro.

Por supuesto que Red Robin se encargaría de sacarlos a todos.

Pero él no lo logro.

Dick no llego a tiempo esta vez, Bruce estaba en Europa junto con Damian y Jason estaba en uno de sus malos días, fuera de Gotham.

Cuando todos estaban presentes y la policía lejos, comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros.

Lo único que encontraron fue su capucha.

Sin rastro de un cuerpo el cual enterrar.

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

Bruce baja a la Cueva, es cuando puede escuchar pasos.

Trata de creer que no se trata de Tim.

Para su mala suerte, lo es.

 

Lo encuentra mirando a las vitrinas de trofeos, específicamente a su traje. –su capucha, mas bien-

Se acerca pero se detiene al escuchar a Tim hablar.

 

**-Nunca esperaba ver este traje aquí, ¿sabes?-**

 

El vuelve a acercarse, hasta llegar al lado del menor.

 

**-No debería estar aquí-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

 

Quiere que Tim siga hablando. Quiere que siga allí.

 

**-Está manchado de sangre-** Tim ve sus manos como su pudiera verla allí **.-Por eso lo elegí. No debería estar aquí-**

**-Tim-**

**-¿Estoy muerto?-**

 

Él no sabe que responder a eso.

 

_Si, lo estas. No encontramos tu cuerpo pero, eran toneladas de escombros, Tim. Había tanta sangre… Dios, Tim_

**_._ -No-**

**-Mentiroso-**

 

Entonces lo ve desaparecer en pleno aire.

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

Dick puede escuchar la silla rechinar cuando está solo en la cueva.

Jason puede escuchar palabras de consuelo cuando se despierta a mitad de la noche por las pesadillas.

Damian puede escuchar pasos detrás de él cuándo va por su cuenta.

Bruce puede escuchar las hojas pasar cuando entra a la biblioteca.

**Ellos solo quieren que se termine.**

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

El Joker logra atrapar a todos. -No saben cómo. No saben por qué.-

Todos están en una misma habitación, inmóviles con mordazas en sus bocas. Lo escuchan reír, lo escuchan gritar sus amenazas.

 

**-Este juego se está volviendo aburrido, Batsy. Hay que terminarlo, ¿te parece?-**

 

Tiene un arma en su mano que decide apuntar el cañón justo en medio de sus ojos. Desea tanto que sus hijos puedas escapar tras la distracción que hará su cuerpo inerte cayendo contra el pavimento.

Pero las luces comienzan a parpadear, la temperatura desciende unos grados y la puerta del almacén se abre de golpe –aun cuando estaba totalmente soldada-

Eso llama la atención del Joker.

 

**-Creo que no fui invitado.-**

**-oh… ¡OH! Red, Red Robin.  Comenzaba a pensar que jamás vendrías-** el Joker entonces lo apunta con el arma

**-¿Y perderme la fiesta? Ni pensarlo-**

 

Bruce logra sentir sus muñecas libres, pero no puede mover ni un musculo.

 

**-Aun así… Lo siento niño, solo pase para 6 personas aquí-**

**-¿enserio?-**

 

Entonces ven a Red Robin desaparecer. Las luces parpadean con más intensidad.

Batman puede notar al Joker dudar sobre si bajar el arma o no, cuando Red Robin vuelve aparecer, justo frente al payaso.

**-Es bueno que tú ya vas de salida-**

 

Escuchan al Joker sacar un quejido, para segundos después verlo caer al suelo y Tim... Tim tiene las manos manchadas de sangre mientras se mantiene sosteniendo algo.

 

**-Lo siento-** dice para volver a desaparecer mientras algo cae en el charco de sangre que se formó debajo del Joker.

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

El Joker está muerto.

No menciona nada con Gordon porque no hay nada que mencionar.

Sus hijos tampoco hablan sobre el tema

 

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

La última vez que sucede, todos están en casa cuando la alarma de la Cueva suena.

Cuando bajan, encuentran las vitrinas de trofeos destrozadas y el traje de Red Robin en llamas.

Jason ya está en camino al fuego cuando es empujado por algo.

 

**-¡NO!-**

 

Es cuando ven a Tim aparecer frente a las llamas.

 

**-Déjenlo arder-** dice mirándolos con una expresión triste.

**-¡pero Tim…!-**

**-Nunca debió estar allí-**

**-Babybird-**

 

Entonces, la imagen de Tim comienza a desvanecerse.

 

**-Está bien…-**

**-Drake, ¿que...?-**

**-Todo está bien.-**

 

Lo ven sonreír y desaparecer en forma de humo.

Cuando se dan cuenta, no queda nada del traje.

 

+_+_+_+_+

 

 

 

**_“Hey Timmy, listo para nuestra noche de película?”_ **

 

**_“Sigo pensando que esto es una tontería, Dicki-bird.”_ **

 

**_“oh, calla Jayce. Sé que tu amas pasar tiempo conmigo.”_ **

 

**_“En tus sueños, Grayson.”_ **

 

**_“Podrían callarse, la película va a comenzar.”_ **

 

**_“Como pudiste convencer a Damian de hacer esto.”_ **

 

**_“Grayson prometió que si aceptaba a estas noches, dejaría de ir a mi escuela a recogerme.”_ **

 

**_“Si... eso es un buen trato.”_ **

 

**_“¡Hey!”_ **

 

**_“Bien, como sea. Las patrullas han estado aburridas recientemente de todos modos.”_ **

 

**_“Entonces, Timmy… ¿qué dices? ¿Nos acompañas?”_ **

Tim mira a sus hermanos para luego mirar a  Bruce y notar como mantiene una leve sonrisa aun sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Sonríe de igual forma.

**-Claro… ¿Por qué no?-**

Cuando Tim cruza la puerta se encuentra ya en el sofá con Damian acurrucado a su lado balbuceando cosas entre sueños. Con Dick durmiendo recargado en el hombro de Jason y este con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Obviamente ninguno viendo la película que se presentaba en la tele.

Sonríe de nueva cuenta y es cuando siente como alguien despeina su cabello.

Alza la mirada para encontrarse a Bruce, que lo mira con una sonrisa cálida.

****

**_“Bienvenido a casa.”_ **

Él sabe que de cierta forma lo está. Está en casa. Pero él sabe muy bien donde está.

 

 

_-¿Estoy muerto?-_

**_-Si_ ** _-_

**Author's Note:**

> (Igual que la mayoría de mis fics, fue publicado anteriormente en AY hace 3 años.)
> 
> ¿Tengo algo con Tim muriendo?  
> Si, si lo tengo.


End file.
